A Train Ride to Paris: Going Home?
by Princess SimbiAni Dreamz a'Luv
Summary: !1998! What happens between Anya's leaving the cabin after arguing with Dimitri, to Vlad finding out that their visas were wrong. Anya dreams of having a family for Christmas.. could her wish be coming true? /songfic: 'N Sync\


**"A Train Ride to Paris: Going Home?" **   
by SimbiAni™ 

Summary: «ANASTASIA» What happens between Anya's leaving the cabin after arguing with Dimitri, to Vlad finding out their visas were wrong. Anya dreams of having a family for Christmas. ©98. Plz read&review, thx! «songfic» 'N Sync, "Home For Christmas". Lyrics may be slightly diff to fit story. 

A/N: As I re-read this, and as I typed it up, and everytime I go over it again, it makes me laugh, so much, at how damn um, cheesy it sounds! I still can't believe I wrote it! But I did, & I thought it right not to change it. Hope you like it! Also, I've no idea how they celebrate(d) Christmas day in Russia/France, &/or if it is different/how diff than the US, but still, I thought the song would apply, as it's quite cute, LoL, and since I got that CD that year, (1998! I was age15, LoL) that song reminded me a lot of her in this part of the movie, so... Enjoy! 

(warning: this fic is already 7 years old... lmao once again, its OLD and not new!) 

•§• 

After Anya stormed out of their cabin, Vlad chuckled, cradling Pooka. Then he directed an inquiry to Dimitri, who was feeling frustrated & staring out the window & hoping the money was really worth putting up with the annoying spunkiness of that orphan girl. 

"An unspoken attraction?" Vlad pondered. 

Since Vlad seemed to be talking more to Pooka, Dimitri did not listen at first, but then exclaimed in surprise & disbelief at what Vlad had suggested. "Attraction!" He turned to Vlad & went for the door. "To that skinny little brat? Have you lost your mind?" 

Vlad laughed again. "I was only asking a simple question!" 

Dimitri slammed the sliding door shut & headed to the dining room to get something to eat. "Attraction! Yeah, right…" No way! 

As he was crossing into the dining cart, Anya pushed past him. 

"Watch where you're going!" she muttered at him. 

He rolled his eyes. 

•§• 

Anya came back to their cabin. Vlad must've left to check their tickets or something, as she found Pooka sitting by himself next to the window. 

"Oh, Pooka… Do you think I really will find my family?" Pooka whined. "Well, I sure hope so." She sat down on her seat, took off her coat, & used it like a blanket. Pooka crawled into her lap, & snuggled warm. Glancing out the window, she glimpsed blue-black water. She thought of what could be ahead. But her mind- wanting to remember years before. The holiday season was coming. Maybe she'd be united with her family by then. She didn't dare to think that if she actually were the Grand Duchess, she would really have no family left; she just could not believe that she might actually be royalty. With a dreamy smile, she started singing. 

"_Crossing the ocean, with my window view; thinking of the times I spent with you_," She barely remembered her family. "_Then I close my eyes, and I see the family; making up their wish lists, all dressed up for Christmas_!" Shaking her head, she fingered her necklace & locket. "_On my own, for so many years; I miss the happiness, I miss the tears_!" She stood up, & swinging around, danced with Pooka. He was only slightly miffed at being disturbed from his nap. 

"_When I close my eyes, & I'm alone, I think of all the love we shared! So long since I left, I've been by myself, I haven't had no one to care! I've been gone, for so many holidays; But you can light the fire, 'cuz this year: I'll be home for Christmas Day_!" She sat down again. Pooka sighed. Anya recalled seeing a family along the way as she had walked to St. Petersburg. 

"_I see the children, playing in the snow; Precious memories that I used to know! Then I see the love, of a mother's eyes! Always there to teach us, the real meaning of Christmas! On my own, for too many years! I miss the happiness, I miss the tears_!" She sang her chorus again, but in a softer voice. Gazing out the window, she kissed Pooka. Then, suddenly, as she was about to finish, Dimitri burst in. Her eyes went wide as he grumbled to her. 

"What in the world are you singing now?" 

"Dimitri, just talk to the hand, 'cuz you know you just wouldn't understand!" She turned away from him, and stuck her hand up in his face. 

He pushed it aside. "No, really, what are you singing about?" 

She figured, what the heck? Just tell him. So she did, with a shrug. "I'm hoping to, find my home, before the holidays." 

He rolled his eyes. "You & your quest for 'home'! Can't you think about anything else?" 

She decided to challenge him. He thinks he knows everything, does he? We'll see. "Like what?" 

Dimitri seemed a bit surprised she'd be asking him to come up with ideas. Well, whatever goes. (Yes, he was that ! ignorant to think she wanted help in forgetting home!) 

"Money, fun, adventure, anything else?" 

"Oh, gosh, Dimitri, are you really that crazy?" 

"No! Just that… solitary…" 

Anya shook her head, then smiled. In her soft voice that slowly rose, she continued singing again. He crossed his arms & grinned at her. 

"_It doesn't matter, how old you think you are! Something happens to ya, when you see that shining star_!" 

Suddenly mesmerized by her voice, he whispered. "What star?" 

She giggled & whispered back. "The special one in the night sky, or the one atop a Christmas tree!" 

He whispered some more. "What does it do to ya?" They were leaning forward from their seats, getting close to each other. Anya whispered another reply. 

"Makes you feel you are special & that somewhere out there, someone is thinking of you, loving you, & missing you. That you are not alone." 

"Oh, really?…" They were ·so· about to kiss! 

"Mm-hmm…" 

Just then it seemed the two of them both snapped out of it at once. Dimitri sat up & spoke fast. "Well, that's what I'm here for; to take ya to Paris & if we're lucky- find your home & family!" 

Anya spoke fast, too, turning back to the window. "Yup, & thank you very much!" 

They both avoided eye contact, which a minute ago, they'd been into deep. But then Anya got excited all over again about going 'home'. She sang her chorus. 

And Dimitri just listened. The last line she drew out, "_I'm coming home, for, Christmas, Day…_" And as it ended, she felt a yawn come. 

Dimitri laughed. "Tired already? Would your highness like some tea?" 

Anya covered her mouth, and spoke still yawning. "I don't like tea…" 

"What, um, do you like then?" 

Sleepily, Anya gazed up as he stood. "Just hot water w/lemon, thank you." She stretched, then curled up on her seat in a laying position, pulling her jacket over herself. She used one of Vlad's coats for a bundled pillow. 

"That all?" 

She nodded. Pooka climbed between her 'pillow' and the window as she continued to speak to Dimitri. "I do hate you, you know that, right?" 

Dimitri was walking out the door. "Whatever!" was his response. 

With Pooka happy where he was next to her, & her warm jacket tucked tight, she fell into a comfortable slumber of a nap. 

•§• 

When Dimitri got back & saw her sleeping, he set the drink on a shelf, & worked on organizing their few belongings. His thoughts were bothering him, tho. Constantly, he had to remind himself that he was only out for the money, not a new friend, even less for such a fancy as 'true-love'. But maybe she'd understand, if he'd only open up… No! Never, no way… Maybe this was a bad idea after all… Then he assured himself differently. She's not the Anastasia I knew. We'll get thru this. 

Suddenly, Vlad came in, worried. 

_(continues as in the movie)_

... 

ANASTASiA™ is copyright of 20thC.Fox, etc. ˆ-ˆ 

PS. Believe it or not, this is a work of fiction. All the incidents, names, and characters are imaginary.  
Any resemblence to actual persons etc, living or dead, is completely coincidental. ˆ-˜   
©98 


End file.
